21 Kwietnia 2005
00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok. godz. 9:00, 11:15, 13:40 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Pan Andersen opowiada; odc.21 -Pewna wiadomość, Zakochani; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 09:30 Budzik; program dla dzieci 10:00 Archiwum Zack'a; odc.49 -Dzień wolny Zack'a; (Zack Files); serial prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 10:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2470; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 10:50 Doktor Quinn; odc.24 /seria III/; serial prod. USA stereo 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; magazyn 12:45 Sąsiedzi; Ich czworo; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:15 Lokatorzy; -Rodzina zza Buga; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:40 Miasto marzeń; telenowela dok.TVP 14:10 Lasy i Ludzie 14:30 Dzika Australia; odc.6 Morza południowe /cz.II/; 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Problem techniczny - brak wzroku 15:35 Moda na sukces; odc.2470; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 16:00 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 16:30 Kwadrans na kawę 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Forum; program publicystyczny 0-400 207 001 opcja 1, 0-400 207 002 opcja 2) 18:05 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny [stereo 18:35 Plebania; odc.537; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 19:00 Lippy and Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka; Krecik; serial animowany prod. czechosłowackiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:23 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:30 Oficer; odc.5 Dowódca; 2004 serial sensacyjny TVP /za zgodą rodziców/ 21:35 Zawsze po 21-szej; magazyn reporterów 22:15 Debata; program publicystyczny 23:05 Wiadomości 23:25 Do utraty tchu; (Au bout de souffle); 1959 film fabularny prod. francuskiej (87'); reż: Jean-Luc Godard; wyk: Jean Paul Belmondo, Jean Seberg, Jean-Luc Godard, Jean-Louis Richard 00:55 Wasilewski - Kurkiewicz - Miśkiewicz Trio 01:25 Skandaliczne życie Sally Hemings; odc.2/4; Sally Hemings:An American Scandal; 2000 film biograficzny prod. USA stereo; reż: Charles Haid; wyk: Sam Neil, Carmen Ejogo 02:10 Zakończenie programu 06:50 Złotopolscy; odc.73 -Podchody; telenowela TVP 07:15 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom; Plecak pełen przygód; odc.13 /ost./ 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Film pod strasznym tytułem; odc.12/13; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; odc.32 -Kto co wie,a kto nie; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.66 -Podrzutek; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:55 M jak miłość; odc.72; serial TVP (STEREO) 10:45 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:19 Pogoda 11:20 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:50 Święta wojna; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 12:20 Niania na medal; odc.1 /cz.II/; 2004 cykl dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 12:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Pogoda 13:14 Telezakupy 13:30 Lada dzień; odc.10; serial prod.USA (stereo) 14:15 Bar Atlantic; odc.9 -Sposób na kobiety; serial TVP 14:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Majdan na Ukrainie; program prof. Jana Miodka 15:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 16:00 Panorama 16:10 M jak Miłość, czyli poznajmy się (1); program rozrywkowy 17:00 Życie ptaków; odc.2 Mistrzowie lotu; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 17:56 Pogoda 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:58 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:35 Nie do wiary; odc.1; Totally Outrageous Behavior; 2005 serial dokumentalny prod. USA stereo 20:00 Panorama flesz 20:05 Zabij mnie później; Kill me later; 2001 film fab. prod. USA stereo; reż: Dana Lustig; wyk: Selma Blair, Max Bessley, O'Neal 21:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki; D jak Dudek 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:34 Pogoda 22:45 Zakręty losu; Wybuchowa rodzinka; The Whole Shebang; 2000 czarna komedia prod. USA zgodą rodziców /stereo/; reż: George Zaloom; wyk: Stanley Tucci, Bridget Fonda, Gaincarlo Giannini 00:20 W obronie prawa; odc.20; serial prod. USA (za zgodą rodziców)(stereo) 01:10 Korzenie konfliktu; film dok. prod. angielskiej stereo 02:00 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Interwencja 7.20 Rocket power - anim. 7.50 Zbuntowany anioł (85) - telenowela. Argentyna 8.45 Gra w ciemno 9.45 Na zawsze razem 10.40 Czułość i kłamstwa (63) - serial obyczajowy 11.10 Samo życie (510) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Zbuntowany anioł (86) - telenowela. Argentyna 12.45 TV Market 13.00 Duel Masters: mistrzowie Kaijudo - anim. 13.30 Domowa kawiarenka 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (65) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza (191) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.00 Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Daleko od noszy (50) - serial komediowy 17.00 Gra w ciemno - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (66) - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Pogoda 19.25 Samo życie (511) - serial obyczajowy 20.15 Pensjonat pod Różą (49) - serial obyczajowy 21.15 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście (34) - serial komediowy (ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO) 21.50 Co z tą Polską? 22.50 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23.35 Raport specjalny: Bezdomni - śmierć na ulicy? 0.05 Biznes Wydarzenia 0.25 Pogoda 0.35 Dziki (15) - serial komediowy 1.20 Klinika samotnych serc (7) - serial obyczajowy 2.15 Pożegnanie - przerwa techniczna left|thumb|79x79px 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 7.30 Prześwietlenie - magazyn 8.00 Serce z kamienia (160) - telenowela. Meksyk 8.50 Pascal Express - program rozrywkowy 9.00 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Graj o raj - teleturniej 10.55 Usterka 11.25 Na Wspólnej (451) - serial obyczajowy. Polska 11.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.00 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.35 Nash Bridges (90) - serial sensacyjny. USA 14.35 Na celowniku (20) - serial sensacyjny. USA 15.35 Gorzka zemsta (9) - telenowela. Kolumbia 16.35 Pascal Express - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Fakty 17.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 17.15 W-11 Wydział Sledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 21.00 Na Wspólnej (452) - serial obyczajowy. Polska 21.30 Dziewczyna do towarzystwa - film sensacyjny. USA 1996. reż. Michael Ray Rhodes. wyk. Tori Spelling, Scott Plank. Susan Blakely. Carmen Argenziano. Jeri Lynn Ryan. Barry Watson 23.30 Akta zbrodni - serial dokumentalny. USA 24.00 Detektyw (3) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 0.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 0.50 Nic straconego left|thumb|79x79px 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.40 Program dnia 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Echa dnia 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Zdrożało - staniało 8.15 Gość "3" 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00-16.10 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.45 Panorama 17.00 Kość niezgody 17.50 Tygodnik gospodarczy 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Kwiaty i ogrody 18.40 Co mnie gryzie? 19.00 Klan 19.25 Władza 19.50 Książki z górnej półki 20.00 Telekurier 20.50 Studio Pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.45 Panorama 22.00 Halo Trójka 22.15 Niezła jazda 22.50 Studio Pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Patrol Trójki 23.35 Moja Angelika 1.10 Zakończenie prog. left|thumb|79x79px 06:45 Telezakupy - magazyn 07:00 Echa dnia 07:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 07:45 Aktualności 08:00 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 08:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16:45 Kalejdoskop Aktualności 17:00 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 17:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17:50 Kalejdoskop Aktualności 18:00 Aktualności, Pogoda 18:30 Interwencje Aktualności 18:45 Stan zagrożenia - magazyn policyjny 19:00 Klan - polski serial fabularny 19:20 Władza 19:50 Książki z górnej półki 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn 20:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Kalejdoskop Aktualności 22:15 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 22:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Patrol Trójki 23:35 Moja Angelika - film fabularny left|thumb|79x79px 06:30 Gramy dla was 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa dnia 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności + pogoda 07:50 Zrobię to sam - magazyn dla majsterkowicza 08:05 Trójka tam była 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 09:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 09:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 10:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 10:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 11:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 11:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 12:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 12:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 13:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 13:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 14:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 14:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 15:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 15:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Aktualności + Pogoda 16:47 Kartka z kalendarza 16:50 Mamo, tato, dlaczego ...? - magazyn edukacyjny 17:00 Szlakiem zabytków techniki - program edukacyjny 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Czarno na białym - filmowy program dokumentalny 18:00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18:25 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 18:35 Ludzie i sprawy 19:00 Klan (61) - polski serial fabularny 19:25 Władza (8/9) 19:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności + Pogoda 21:55 Uwaga weekend! - informator kulturalny 22:15 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Patrol Trójki - magazyn policyjny 23:35 Moja Angelika 01:10 Zakończenie programu 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa dnia 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Fakty poranne 08:00 Tajemnice Dolnego Śląska: Zamek Czocha" 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 09:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 09:35 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 10:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 10:35 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 11:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 11:35 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 12:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 12:35 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 13:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 13:35 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 14:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 14:35 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 15:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 15:35 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:15 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Dolnośląski magazyn reporterów 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Fakty-Flesz 18:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:20 Sport 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Reportaż 18:45 Czas na bajkę 19:00 Klan (odc. 67) 19:25 Władza (odc. 8) 19:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:55 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Pogoda 22:00 Sport 22:15 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy (odc. 4) 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Patrol trójki - dla dorosłych 23:40 Moja Angelika - za zgodą rodziców left|thumb|79x79px 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa dnia 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Obiektyw 08:00 Do szczęścia inaczej - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 08:10 Z gruszki i z pietruszki - magazyn kulinarny 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 09:30 Kurier - Wersja Graficzna 09:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 10:30 Kurier - Wersja Graficzna 10:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 11:30 Kurier - Wersja Graficzna 11:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 12:30 Kurier - Wersja Graficzna 12:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 13:30 Kurier - Wersja Graficzna 13:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 14:30 Kurier - Wersja Graficzna 14:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 15:30 Kurier - Wersja Graficzna 15:30 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa Dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza Pogody 16:45 Obiektyw - Flesz 16:50 Gość dnia 17:00 Region i gospodarka - magazyn 17:20 Leśne opowieści 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Kinoman - magazyn nowości kinowych 18:00 Obiektyw 18:20 Szerokiej drogi! 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Pasjonaci - magazyn historyczny 19:00 Klan - telenowela TVP 1997 19:25 Władza 19:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Punkt widzenia 22:15 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Patrol Trójki - dla dorosłych 23:35 Moja Angelika left|thumb|79x79px 5.45 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 Kinomaniak - mag. 6.35 Strefa P - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Egzamin z życia (29) - serial 8.45 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 9.15 Adam I Ewa (36. 37) - serial obyczajowy 10.15 Diagnoza morderstwo (29) - serial 11.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn 13.00 Modna moda - magazyn 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Egzamin z życia (30) - serial 15.45 Adam I Ewa (38, 39) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.45 Largo (31) - serial akcji 18.40 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.25 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 20.00 Ja, Irena I ja - komedia przygodowa. USA 2000. reż. Boby Farrelly. Peter Farrelly. wyk. Jim Carrey. Renee Zellweger. Anthony Anderson, Mongo Brownlee 22.25 Wydarzenia 22.35 Lekcja przetrwania - thriller. USA 1997. reż. Lee Tamahon, wyk. Anthony Hopkins.Alec Baldwin. Elle Macpherson. Harold Perrineau jr 1.10 Komenda - magazyn 1.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 2.25 Strefa P - magazyn 2.50 Joker - talk show 3.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.05 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany I lubiany (9) - serial obyczajowy. Niemcy 7.00 Telesklep 7.35 Biały welon (1) - telenowela 8.25 Prawdziwa miłość (68) - telenowela, Meksyk. 9.20 Stefan Frank -lekarz znany I lubiany (10) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 10.15 Nikita (7) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Garito - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Prawdziwa miłość (69) - telenowela. Meksyk 15.20 Biały welon (1) - telenowela 16.10 Drew Carey Show (25) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Przyjaciele (31) - serial komediowy. USA 17.10 Żarty na bok (35) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.10 Nikita (8) - serial sensacyjny. Kanada 19.10 Drew Carey Show (26) - serial komediowy. USA 19.40 Przyjaciele (32) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Ostatnia misja - film sensacyjny. USA 1993. reż. Lee Redmond. wyk. Billy Wirth. Corbin Bernsen, Elizabeth Gracen. Steve Railsback. Richard Bradford 22.10 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (14) - serial sensacyjny. Niemcy 23.15 Chwila śmierci - film sensacyjny. USA-Wlk. Brytania 1995. reż. Jan Verheyen, wyk. Brent David Fraser, Pamela Gidley. J.T. Walsh. Amy Stock-Poynton, Dwight Yoakam 1.10 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 3.30 Koniec programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 09:05 Jedyneczka 09:30 Wyspa przygód; odc.42 Bierz przykład z lidera; serial prod. australijskiej 09:55 Telezakupy 10:10 Znaki czasu; magazyn 10:35 Chłopaki z Sosnowca cz.1; koncert stereo; wyk: Edyta Górniak, Beata Rybotycka, Jacek Wójcicki, Bogusław Morka 11:15 Smak Europy 11:30 Rozmowy na czasie; Czy byli pracownicy wywiadu to najzdolniejsi kapitaliści? 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy; odc.646 -Pies ogrodnika; telenowela TVP stereo 12:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 13:05 A pamięć tkwi w nas; Wielki Tydzień; 1995 dramat prod. polskiej (93'); reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Beata Fudalej, Wojciech Malajkat, Magdalena Warzecha, Bożena Dykiel, Jakub Przebindowski 14:45 Wyprzedzić chorobę 15:05 Zaproszenie; Jeśliś mądry, to oszukaj Panów z Prus; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 15:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny stereo 16:00 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 16:25 Wyspa przygód; odc.42 Bierz przykład z lidera; serial prod. australijskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Telezakupy 17:40 Znaki czasu; magazyn 18:00 Raj 18:30 Berliński express 18:45 Rozmowy na czasie; Czy byli pracownicy wywiadu to najzdolniejsi kapitaliści? 19:15 Dobranocka; Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie; odc.6 -Tropiciele; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy 20:23 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:25 Złotopolscy; odc.646 -Pies ogrodnika; telenowela TVP 20:55 Sensacje XX wieku; Pseudonim Puch; widowisko historyczne Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 21:45 Koncert Galowy z okazji 50 rocznicy śmierci Sergiusza Prokofiewa; stereo; wyk: Narodowa Orkiestra Symfoniczna Polskiego Radia w Katowicach, Patrycja Piekutowska - skrzypce, dyryguje Tomasz Bugaj 22:40 Forum; program publicystyczny 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport-telegram 23:57 Pogoda 00:00 Raj; magazyn 00:25 Rozmowy na czasie; Czy byli pracownicy wywiadu to najzdolniejsi kapitaliści?; program publicystyczny 00:55 Wyspa przygód; odc.42 Bierz przykład z lidera; serial prod. australijskiej 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie; odc.6 -Tropiciele; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 01:55 Prosto w oczy 02:09 Pogoda; dla kierowców 02:15 Złotopolscy; odc.646 -Pies ogrodnika; telenowela TVP stereo 02:40 Sensacje XX wieku; Pseudonim Puch; widowisko historyczne Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 03:25 Koncert Galowy z okazji 50 rocznicy śmierci Sergiusza Prokofiewa; stereo; wyk: Narodowa Orkiestra Symfoniczna Polskiego Radia w Katowicach, Patrycja Piekutowska - skrzypce, dyryguje Tomasz Bugaj 04:25 Magadan, wypad za miasto; reportaż Stanisława Kalisza 04:55 Debata; program publicystyczny 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn (o) 8.00 Tokio i pokolenie techno - film dokumentalny 9.00 Kochaj ojca - dramat. Francja- Kanada-Wlk. Brytania 2002 10.45 Otchłań - film science fiction. USA 1989 13.35 Smak wody - film psychologiczny. Polska 1980. reż. Leszek Wosiewicz. wyk. Magda Teresa Wójcik, Zdzisław Kozień. Halina Buyno-Łoza 14.50 Brown sugar - komedia romantyczna. USA 2002. reż. Rick Famuyiwa. wyk. Taye Diggs. Sanaa Lathan. Mos Def. Ralph E. Tresvant 16.45 Najlepsi z najlepszych - film akcji. Francja 2003. reż. Louis-Pas- cal Couvelaire. wyk. Sagamore Ste- venin. Peter Youngblood Hills. Diane Kruger. Jean-Pierre Cassel 18.35 Rugratsy szaleją - film animowany 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Karen Sisco (9) - serial 21.50 Whoopi (15) - serial 22.20 Ziarnka plasku - dramat. USA 1966. reż. Robert Wise. wyk. Steve McQueen. Richard Attenborough. Richard Crenna. Candince Bergen 1.20 Pozory I złudzenia - thriller. Francja 2003. reż. Francois Hanss, wyk. Emmanuelle Seigner. Philippe Torreton, Clement Brilland. Vittoria Scognamiglio 3.00 I twoją matkę też - komediodramat. Meksyk-USA 2001, reż. AIfonso Curaon, wyk. Gael Garcia Bernal, Diego Luna (o) - odkodowany left|thumb|79x79px 6.30 Na planie (16) 7.00 Szalone lato - komedia. USA 1986 8.30 Na torze - dramat. USA 2003. reż. Duwayne Dunham 9.55 Kot pani Ashboro - film familijny. Kanada 2003 11.20 Cinema, cinema (16) 11.45 Armageddon - film science fiction. USA 1998 14.10 Gwiazdy Hollywood 14.35 Ślepy gniew - dramat, Kanada 2003. reż. liii Schad 16.20 Peter Bell - film familijny. Holandia 2002 18.10 Celine Dion - koncert w Las Vegas 19.00 Premiera: Młodzi rajdowcy- film familijny, Kanada 2003. reż. Stuart Gillard 20.30 Na planie (16) 21.00 Premiera: Deszcz - film obyczajowy. Iran 2001. reż. Majid Majidi. wyk. Hossein Abedini. Zahra Bahrami 22.35 HBO na stojaka! (105) 23.05 Formuła - komedia akcji, USA 2001 0.35 Bones - horror, USA 2001. reż. Ernest R. Dickerson 2.10 Krwawa profesja - thriller. USA 2002 4.00 Zaczyna się od pocałunku - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 5.30 Celine Dion - koncert w Las Vegas Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Białystok z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku